


A Family of Princes

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genital Piercing, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Intersex, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Passion, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Professor Harry Potter, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Switch Harry, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: "We could disappear, just the Princes and nothing more. And as years go on, who would know at first introduction? Just Severus and Harry Prince and our beautiful family.”“Tell me more,” Harry lulled on with a dreamy haze while he relaxed against Severus. “Tell me how we would make our family of Princes.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the idea of both Severus and Harry adopting the family name Prince has been something that other people have done, but I did got the idea from Birth of a Dancing Star so I'm crediting where credit is due for me specifically. You can read that story here --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/677351/chapters/1240596

“You could have whatever you wanted, and I would gladly make it for you,” Severus was saying as he pressed the heat of his mouth to Harry’s shoulder. His hands roamed from his hips to tease a bit of skin just above the hem of his shirt, cold fingers trailing across his abdomen in a way that had Harry squirming and desperate for a little something more than just heavy petting. He huffed a sigh through his nose as he closed his eyes and grabbed at Severus’s forearm. He felt the other smirk.

Severus was a dutiful and attentive lover despite what one might think. His passion was as hot as sweet mulled wine. Because the older man had little room for a variety of emotions during everyday exchanges, what he did chose to express was intense and savory to Harry’s taste.

“Sev,” Harry whispered as he tried to push his lover’s hand away. “The Burrow doesn’t have very thick walls.” 

The two had been visiting for the summer holidays before the beginning of term, taking the opportunity to enjoy the Weasley family reunion festivities to indulge in a plethora of drink and feasts. Having said that, it was understandable that the two were forced to keep away from their usual nightly play - Harry’s idea that Severus detested. As a show of his despise for having to keep his hands to himself, Severus took every opportunity to tease Harry both in public and whenever they were alone. A trail of fingers along his spin while he collected vegetables from the garden, a brush of his hand against his inner thigh at dinner beneath the dining cloth, a seemingly innocent kiss against his neck with a quick whisper of forbidden desires. Severus has Harry going mad.

The man was a ruddy arsehole when he wanted to be and a downright evil mastermind at the worst of times, or the best of times-Harry couldn’t decide sometimes.

That night’s round of teasing had been sparked when Harry huffed with a mild jealous rant to Severus concerning how cute the newest Weasley baby had been in Hermione’s arms. Of course, Hermione spoke to them with adoration and explained that they would both make wonderful fathers as they held onto the newborn and cooed. Her seemingly innocent remark set Harry’s inside aflame with desire.

He knew he always wanted a family; he just didn’t think it was possible with Severus. They could adopt, absolutely, but he assumed Severus had no interests, or rather  _ use _ , for children. So he never brought it up much. Their relationship was relatively young after one year of mixed feelings and misinterpretations followed by another year of commitment and passion. Sometimes he was still so afraid that he would scare Severus away. He couldn’t do that. He, unfortunately, loved Severus too much.

“Do you want a baby, Harry?”

“Well, yes, but-” 

“ _ My  _ baby,” Severus interrupted.

“You can’t possibly be telling me that there’s magic for something like… _ that _ ,” Harry replied with a screwed up expression.

“It’s endearing that you continue to be so astonished by what the wizarding world can do even if your ignorance is becoming a little concerning at this point.”

Harry slapped Severous’s forearm playfully and swallowed. “We could have a baby together?” he worked to try the way those words sounded in his mouth. He furrowed, still unsure of what that meant and if he even wanted it.

“Yes. It’s practiced still today in gay couples. It’s old magic, but lucky for you that you have an adept Potions Master. I’ll even make it free of charge,” Severus smirked.

Harry replied with a smirk of his own. “I guess I can understand it. What with the lot of old wizarding folk wanting to keep their bloodlines pure. Inbreeding was probably becoming a problem,” he snickered.

“It was.” 

“Is it something that you want? Children with me, I mean,” Harry asked with a small hitch in his hushed voice.

At last Severus pulled his hands and lips away from Harry and sat forward on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees while he looked down at the floor. “I wanted a normal life once when I was young. I fancied myself being a better man than my father and had ambitions of becoming a faithful and doting husband to-” he paused abruptly to clear his throat. “After the Dark Lord, I assumed that was a childish fantasy of mine and dismissed it as such.

The night I met you for the first time and held you in my arms, I realized that I had made a foolish mistake in dismissing what I thought was a plain and unfulfilling desire.” Severus paused and rubbed the back of his neck while Harry moved closer and listened attentively. They both knew their relationship was weird, but it wasn’t wrong. “I would not have become a teacher had I not loved children in my own way. That was the first lesson you taught me. To have my own would be,” he paused and furrowed his brow as though the word he wanted to say would taste awful, “nice.” 

“Oh, Severus,” Harry cooed as he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders while the other only hummed begrudgingly.

He patted Harry’s arm fondly. “But adoption is, if a bit more difficult for our kind, a reasonable option.”

“Will I, erm, become a girl?” Harry said with little luck in hiding a faint tremble of fear in his voice.

Severus snorted and pulled Harry between his legs, resting Harry’s ass against the edge of the bed where they both could face the wardrobe mirror lining the opposite wall. He looked to Harry’s reflection with what Harry understood to be his loving expression though other’s would think it to be a look of smug satisfaction. He pressed his cheek to Harry’s and held the young man’s arms apart so he could look at the whole of his body. “Not quite. It would give you all the necessities for bearing and birthing children, but you will still very much be you: Harry Potter, a man. Or Harry Prince if you would become mine.”

Harry stitchd his brow as he glanced at the top of Severus's head who avoided his look and dipped his nose into the hollow of his neck. Without raising his eyes to meet Harry’s reflection, he continued. “I would have your hand in marriage, if I may, while we try to conceive.

“Harry Prince?” the younger repeated.

“I rather detest my father’s name as I’m sure you well understand. I’d like to leave the name along with all of its stories of horror and betrayal behind.”

“And to think I could leave the chaos of being Potter behind?” Harry mulled that thought over in his mind. He struggled with the notion that something like that might betray his loyalty to his family bloodline, but would it? The name would die for another to rise from the ashes. What was his family name but one of fame and fortune and nothing more despite all of Harry’s best efforts? “It’s never that easy, though.” 

“No, but imagine if we kept this quiet. A wedding just for close friend and relatives. We could disappear, just the Princes and nothing more. And as years go on, who would know at first introduction? Just Severus and Harry Prince and our beautiful family.”

“Tell me more,” Harry lulled on with a dreamy haze while he relaxed against Severus. “Tell me how we would make our family of Princes.”

“There are several steps to take. First nutrient potions, followed by a relatively simple potion that will allow your organs to soften and move. It will be mildly uncomfortable. The overall alteration of your gender would take place after a week of these preparation potions. A drop of witches blood will tell the potion what gender you wish to imitate along with a drop of my own that will instruct your body to accept having my children.”

Harry hummed. He was only loosely following along as Severus continued to kiss him and began to peel apart the buttons on his shirt. Only he could make talk of potions incredibly hot. “You’ll become softer with wider hips, a thicker rear,” he whispered while Harry stared at his reflection and began to visualize what Severus was saying.” 

“What about breasts?” Harry asked as he cocked his head to one side and tried to picture himself with them.

“Not notable at first. Only when you’re ready to give birth will they grow for the purpose of feeding our baby. 

“And the rest?” Harry asked as Severus pulled him free of his shirt and worked quickly to remove his trousers. 

“Imagine your body lit aflame with a sensation that you cannot comprehend. Imagine the supple curve of your waist and hips. Imagine between your legs where you beautiful cock stands, just below will exist a pretty pink slit for our most intimate delights. A cunt of your own, wet and warm for my cock.” As Severus spoke, he was sure to announce each word articulately and with a low tone of purpose.

The way he spoke made Harry shiver. He was afraid that he loved the way Severus made it sound. He hissed and moaned as his lover began to wriggle him free from the remaining confines of his clothes. “Ah, Sev,” Harry whined just before he choked out a short chuckle. “You sound like you have a bit of a thing for this.” 

“I will not pretend that the idea of your intersexed body won't turn me on, for it most certainly does. Perversions aside, it would give me a great sense of pride and warmth to see you swollen with the baby we made. Could you do that for me, my Harry? My Prince?” 

A moan lost itself somewhere behind Harry’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed. He panted and spoke. “Yes, I rather think I could, but for the moment won't you take me? Please?” 

That sneer that often found Harry going weak in the knees spread across Severus’s face. Harry twisted. He removed his pants the remainder of the way. His nimble fingers worked into his lover’s pants, mouth connecting with his. He moaned against Severus’s lips as the older pulled himself free from his trousers and pushed himself onto the bed with Harry climbing eagerly on his lap. 

Quick fingers worked spellwork between their bodies. They had made love thousands of times, each time unique and beautiful, a dance that only they knew. Harry sank onto Severus’s cock and rolled his hips. He thrust his head back and covered his mouth with his hand, holding in his moan as his free hand tred nails down the length of Severus’s torso.

“That’s it, Harry,” Severus whispered as his slender fingers spread along the flesh of his hips. “Just like that.”

“Mm-ah, don’t treat me like, ah-I’m still a virgin,” Harry panted as he slipped his hand down from his mouth and gave the other a lewd expression. 

Severus sneered. “But you like to be told you’re doing so good. Dont you, pet?”

“Shut-hmmn, shut up,” Harry shivered as Severus began to meet the force of his movements with the thrust of his hips. Soon Harry had to steady himself while Severus began to hold him still and use his body for selfish delight. Harry fell undone. He was shivering with both of his hands clasped to his mouth to stop the moans from oozing out. He was lousy at being a quiet lover.

“On your stomach,” Severus ordered and Harry gladly allowed himself to be tossed to the side as though he were nothing but a feather. He landed on the bed with a loud creak and tensed. The sound of metal springs would surely be enough to wake the dead.

“Just a second,” Harry hissed as he scrambled for his wand only to be thrust back into a more agreeable position for the older man’s pleasure. Quickly, Harry spread his magic through his fingers and whispered a few choice muffling charms before he grabbed for the nearest pillow and bit into it as Severus’s hips came colliding against his with ruthless force.

Harry only parted from the pillow for a moment to utter a curse and beg for more. “Fuck, Severus.”

“Your mouth. Finish me,” Severus was panting sometime when Harry was sure he had lost himself and all sense of reality. He was pleasantly sore and very much eager when the older pulled from him and climbed closer to his mouth, halfway tearing Harry away from the bed to roll him over. 

Severus stroked the younger’s cheek. His touch light and sensual as he slid his fingers beneath the rim of Harry’s glasses and pulled them from his face. “Look at me, darling,” he ordered which Harry gladly obeyed as he sucked his lover off until the bitter taste of cum filled his mouth.

Harry laughed as he opened his mouth with a smug expression that would rival any Slytherin’s, showing off the way his lovers cum dripped from his lips and tongue before he swallowed and opened his mouth again to show that he had eaten what was so generously given. “Mmm,” he snickered as Severus leaned back into the pillows. “Oh, no you don’t, you prat. You’re not getting off this easy,” Harry murmured as he followed and climbed between the man’s knees, his fingers already seeking Severus’s hole and pushing inside with heated magic.

Severus closed his eyes and breathed a laugh. “Intend to make a mess out of me?” he sighed through puffs of exhaustion.

“You’re already a mess. You’re not always reserved and well put together, especially not in bed. I didn’t get to finish. Raise your hips for me, there,” Harry was murmuring as Severus tugged on him and began to kiss him lazily.

Harry finished in his own time after teasing Severus first as a means of payback. “You’re an utter wretch,” Harry grumbled as he promptly made himself comfortable for sleep atop of Severus with his head leaned to his chest while the other played with his hair. 

“I do not like to be denied what is mine,” Severus smirked before he swatted Harry’s arse playfully. “I am a man with a healthy appetite for sex with my beautiful lover.”

“What ever did you do without me all of those years?”

Harry watched with amusement as the man rolled his eyes. “I somehow convinced myself that sex was an unnecessary pleasure. Consider our nightly escapades as my catching up for all of those wasted years.” 

At that Harry chuckled. “Lucky me.”

“Indeed.” 

***

The family had risen early the following morning with the intention of enjoying a final hearty breakfast together. Severus, being the morning person Harry hated, had risen first to aid in the meal preperations with Molly while Harry kept to himself and found his mind frequently wandering to the previous night’s discussion and passion. He had what felt like thousands of butterflies in his stomach the longer he thought, only to feel himself become so full by the time he was helping Hermione with her baby that he thought he would burst.

The breakfast table was loud as per tradition in the Weasley family home. Everyone spoke cheerily and ate to their fill while Harry picked at his breakfast absentmindedly, thoughts still millions of miles away into the beautiful future that Severus promised to him.

Promptly, and in true Gryffindor fashion, Harry set his fork down with a clatter and spoke loudly to the table. “Severus and I have decided we would like to get married. We are going to have a baby, but I’m not sure which one is going to happen first,” he said rather flatly. 

Beside him, Severus choked on his juice and gagged as dribbles of it came out his nose while the remainder of the table stared a though they thought Harry had been joking.

“I decided I’m going to start treatment potions as soon as I can,” Harry continued with a cheeky grin just before the Weasleys erupted in roars of excitement. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Before you went blathering on about our plans to conceive a baby, I wish you would have given me a little more time to speak more appropriately about the matter- without any arousal muddling my mind,” Severus was growling at Harry while the younger professor only shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

“We haven’t exactly discussed the long term effects this will have on your body,” he continued.

When Harry added nothing to explain himself, Severus cleared his throat and leaned into the train seat where the two sat comfortably in a boxcar to themselves. Grassy hills rolled by outside the window, a picturesque scene complete with cloudless blue skies and a vast horizon filled with lush greenery. 

“Long term effects meaning what consequences you will be left long after conception and birth,” the older man urged onward after resting his ankle on his knee. He wiggled his foot back and forth in annoyance while he crossed his arms and proceeded to observe Harry with that same disgruntled professor look that Harry had grown so very used to as a schoolboy.

The younger only rolled his eyes. Severus was being cryptic on purpose either to make him feel embarrassed for his jumping the gun-which he wasn’t- or because was looking for continued confirmation that Harry would do as he said. Again, he shrugged.

“Your body will remain permanently changed, Harry. While I’m beyond happy, I have to, in good consciousness, make you aware that there would be no going back on something like this. You will experience everything as a woman would through the remainder of your life, menstruations, needs to take contraceptives, menopause- though gender alteration results in a sooner climacteric state.”

“Then we better work quicky and have as many as we can before that happens, hm?”

“And your classes. Are you ready to plan to be absent for them?”

“Haven’t professors started families in the past?”

Severus began to tap the tips of his fingers on the fabric of his trousers, curling his lips inwards on themselves so his mouth disappeared into a straight line. “You will be asked to take maternity leave for a year while I will be allotted a few weeks.”

“Will I be able to stay at Hogwarts since we are both professors?”

“I’m not sure. That’s something we’ll need to discuss with Minerva.”

“Okay, well, I’m not backing down. I still want to do it even after your scare tactic,” Harry said with a dismissing wave to ward off Severus’s seriousness. 

The other only cocked his head to the side momentarily. “I wasn’t using scare tactics,” Severus uttered with a wrinkle of his long nose. Harry always found that when Severus wrinkled his nose like that he happened to look unavoidably cute. “I just wanted to make the finer details more apparent since you have this nasty habit of rushing into things nary a second thought.”

Harry flashed the other a toothy smile. He wiggled down in his seat across from Severus and reached to push his toe against his foot, nudging him with childish intent to tease. He continued to jostle his beloved sour man until a smile spread across his lips for a quick second. “Stop worrying and kiss me, would you?” Harry chimed.

Severus scoffed but dislodged himself from his seat nonetheless. He sat forward for just a moment before he stood and perched next to Harry in one elegant move, his arms wrapping around the younger’s shoulders and complying with what had been requested of him. Soft kisses and the nudging of his nose against Harry’s cheek and lips. 

“Husband-to-be,” Harry added with a singsong in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Severus’s shoulders, teasing a smile from his lover’s lips as they kissed each other over and over.

***

Term was a few weeks away from starting, leaving Harry and Severus precious little time to enjoy the calm before the storm where they could go undisturbed walking to and from their chambers after long nights spent in each other's company. He was ecstatic to no longer have to worry about sleep arrangements living in a giant castle with Harry residing in one astronomy tower and Severus living floors below him on the ground floor.  It was a wonder how either of them managed it during the previous school year, what with their relationship being new and their urges hard to ignore. During the summer months, they had opted to live together at Grimmwald’s place where they could be left to the silence and solitude. 

Now that they were returning to the castle again, Harry was beginning to feel a sense of sadness creeping in the back of his mind. He didn’t fancy living in separate rooms apart from Severus all over again. With how incessant Severus’s needs were, Harry wondered if the other was feeling the same.

Needless to say, Harry was excited to talk to the headmistress. The sooner the better in his mind. “Do you think she’s going to be, I dunno, put off by all of this?” 

“Meaning?” 

“Well, for one, we haven’t really clarified that there is a relationship between us in our professional lives. I mean, you’ve met my family, and they all think you’re brilliant now, but we haven’t exactly made a point of, well you know...” Harry puttered off as he casually glanced around them as though he were viewing a newly decorated Hogwarts. He cleared his throat.

“Why are you so eager to go and speak to Minerva if you’re uncomfortable with revealing the reality of our relationship?”

“M’not nervous. I just want to get things headed in the right direction. And you can’t really blame me for being excited to get things started, can you?” 

Severus nodded. “This is true. The faster we can start your potions, the faster you can become acclimatized to your new body before the students arrive. To spare you the discomfort of having to go through an alteration as extensive as this in front of prying, youthful eyes will give you less grief. Otherwise, I’m sure it would be taxing. And it will be painfully uncomfortable in case I forgot to mention.”

“You didn’t forget to mention. Don’t worry.”

“You’ll most likely want to rest for a week after the initial consumption of the brew itself. In any case, Minerva will not fret over our relationship. She’s seen worse in her life than the likes of us I’m sure.”

To that, Harry snorted through his nostrils. As they reached the gargoyle, he could tell by the way Severus stiffened that he too was a bit nervous to be speaking openly about their relationship. Harry could only imagine what it might be like for the man more so than himself. Potions Master at Hogwarts had been Severus’s career for, well, for as long as Harry was alive he supposed. He screwed up his face at the thought of that. He reached for the other’s arm as they ascended the stairs and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He smiled softly just before Severus reached to rap his knuckles on the heavy oak door.  There was a moment’s pause, then a quiet “come in” that came through.

“Harry. Severus,” Minerva greeted. She was leaning forward in one of her reading chairs that had been placed alongside the outer-facing window that looked out onto the drifting skylight across the glassy surface of the Black Lake. She stood, and when Severus gestured she sit by raising a halting motion of his hand, she lowered herself again and poured a second cup of tea while Severus ushered Harry into the reading chair across from her. He stood behind him and grasped the back of his neck. His frigid fingers clamped tight across the muscles reminded Harry of earlier days spent in trouble and thrown about but hurried and frumpled professors.

“It’s nice to see you two. I trust your holidays were well?” she asked as she pushed her spare cup of tea towards Harry who accepted graciously with a nod and a smile.

“Quite, Headmistress,” Severus nodded. “It was peaceful. I spent my holiday time with Harry in the old Black manner.” 

“Severus helped me in the remodeling. It’s been a disaster that I keep putting off since I spend most of the year here at school,” Harry huffed.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “The two of you together on the summer holiday. All summer?”

“All summer,” Severus affirmed.

“And hopefully many more,” Harry chimed. He was starting to feel by the tight grip of Severus’s fingers that the other was losing nerve or at least he was finding difficulty in coming up with the proper way to put it to their superior. “We wanted to come up here to, er, discuss the future. Well our future, since it’s something that’s kind of unavoidable seeing as how we are both professors.” He wasn’t doing any better than what Severus could have done that was for sure. He winced at how stupid he was sounding while Minerva’s eyes glimmered with realization. 

The sides of her mouth twitched ever so slightly before she brought her tea to her lips to hide her expression. “Good news?”

Harry sighed with relief. “Brilliant news.”

“I’ve asked for Harry’s hand in marriage to which he agreed,” Severus added with a distinct tone of pride in his deep voice.

“But there’s more,” Harry interjected while Minerva remained seated though she began to look as though she were itching to say something in excitement. She was smiling fully when Harry continued. “More than that. We’re hoping to start a family through magical body alterations. We’d like to start treatment soon.”

“Fertility to an altered body can be finicky at best. There’s no guarantee that anything will happen immediately which is why we would like to start soon.”

Minerva nodded. “Ah, and thus the need to bring me into your plans. You are both two incredibly intelligent and powerful wizards in your own rights, and I trust to you make your own decisions without needing my permission. I’m honored to be brought in on the pre-planning process. If you’ve come for blessings, you most certainly have them. You make such an odd couple that had me concerned, I’ll admit, at first, but here you are both intact and wanting to start a family.” She clapped her hands together after setting her cup and saucer to the table. She rose from her seat and hurried to Severus, brushing past Harry in a flourish of emerald green and black.

“Severus, I can’t begin to say how delighted I am to see you take these opportunities to create happiness for yourself. I always did think that it wasn’t right for you to be alone all these years. I’m glad you have Harry.” She hugged Severus and patted his cheek fondly, not unlike how a mother might dote upon her eldest son. Severus looked uncomfortable but endured patiently while Harry sat in his chair with amused delight to see someone coddling over Severus.

“Of course you have the support of Hogwarts. I will grant maternity and paternity leave accordingly after the birth of your child. I expect to be given permission to dote onto your children as I see fit in exchange for my generosity however!” she snickered. At last, she let go of Severus and maneuvered through her office, rounding the giant writing desk and sitting.

“Permission granted, Minerva,” Severus said with a quick smile. “You will be on the list of privileged individuals concerning the pregnancy.” 

“Hmmm, good,” she mused. “Hogwarts hasn’t seen a family within its walls in quite some time.”

“Are families allowed to stay, then?” Harry asked from where he still sat in the reading chair. He leaned forward anxiously.

“There have been all manners of professors here, Harry dear, just not in a long while. I have some conditions of course.”

“Naturally,” Severus replied cooly.

“Do you have a date in mind for your wedding. There is to be a wedding I assume?”

“January,” Harry nodded eagerly.

“And you plan on conceiving as early as the forces of nature will permit?”

“Yes,” came Severus next.

“I’m sure you both understand that we as professors must demonstrate appropriate morals and values to our students. I’m keen to insist that you wait until after your marriage before you try and conceive, but I’m also aware the circumstances for two wizards are vastly more complex. My first condition is that you allow me to announce your happy engagement during the welcome ceremony. Then, I can allow you to openly live in the same living quarters. That’s far better than the gossip of you two caught sneaking back and forth between each other's rooms last year.”

The two men exchanged a cheeky glance quickly before Minerva cleared her throat to interrupt them. The school was going to gossip regardless of how careful they were. 

“My second condition is that you see to Poppy’s aid for routine check-ups. I know you’re a private person, Severus, but please at least use the school’s mediwitch. That’s what she’s here for, and I'm sure she'd be delighted to have a change of pace beyond her usual hexes, scrapes, and burn management.”

With a roll of his eyes, Severus seemed to reluctantly agree with a nod of his head. “Yes, okay, if you insist. If that will ease your mind to trust Poppy over me,” he droned.

“Oh, Severus, do shut up,” she jested. "This is a happy occasion. I want to ensure Harry's safety as much as you do. There will be a lot of excitement to look forward to. I'm happy for the both of you, and I wish you the best of luck. Do keep me informed," she said very sternly if only to keep up appearances while the other two nodded then dismissed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


	3. Chapter 3

“This looks…” Harry pittered off halfway through his statement as he swirled a vial of potion around between his fingertips. Inside was an opaque solution from which rose a cool steam if there ever was such a thing. The vial was chilly to the touch and made Harry think it would most likely have him chattering his teeth after long.

“Don’t you know by now not to observe too intently or smell any potions given to you unless you have reason to suspect them; which, in this case, I hope you don’t,” Severus said as he crossed his arms and leaned against his brewing station.

“I know, I know. I can’t help it. Just a force of habit to see the discomfort coming ahead of time.”

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow, the sides of his mouth twitched favorably at Harry’s comment. “I believe that can be filed away under some sort of form of masochism, Mr. Potter.”

Harry only shrugged. “I could say the same for you,” he muttered. “More so than me,” he added with a blush.

A glimmer of secret satisfaction crossed Severus’s expression for a brief moment before he washed it away with a forced scowl while he looked at Harry expectantly. “That took me all week to prepare while you were taking your other potions. I’ll be offended if my efforts, time, and passion have been wasted by you backing out now.”

“Yeah, and those potions were  _ so  _ delightful,” Harry droned before he knocked the new potion back in one grimacing swallow. “Blargh,” he shivered and set the emptied vial down on the work table standing between him and Severus. “Please tell me there won’t be repeating offenders for these like the last series of potions.”

“No,” Severus mused. He put on an expression that Harry couldn’t quite read, causing him to furrow his brow and cross his arms over himself. He was right in assuming that he would feel cold after drinking the potion.

“I’ll write Hermione after this and thank her for the blood.”

Severus nodded. “Indeed. She is a true friend to you for always helping you. Bless her never-ending wealth of patience. But don’t go running off to attend to that just this minute.” Severus’s fingers traced along with the grain of wood on his table. Harry watched with mild fascination as his lover's long touch brushed across his tools before they paused on the tip of a stone dagger. “There are a few additional steps.” As he spoke, he curled his finger in a come hither motion, encouraging that Harry step around the desk and join him. 

Harry’s eyes never broke from Severus’s. When he stood inches away, he watched with a wide-eyed expression as the man took the stone dagger into his hands and dragged the tip into his thumb. “I said a drop of my blood, did I not?” he mused.

“Er, sorry. I sort of figured the potion was finished. I didn’t mess it up did I?” 

“No,” Severus murmured as he steered Harry to lean against the table while he tore his hands under his jumper to reveal the toned flesh of his stomach. Harry blinked stupidly. “Though I wish you would have waited until we were more private before you downed the whole potion. You are reckless,” he tutted as splatters of his blood dotted along Harry’s pale flesh.

“Do you remember what ritualistic potions mean?”

Harry’s ears flushed hot with embarrassment. Slowly, he nodded. He gulped as he craned his neck to observe the other pressing the blood from his thumb to his stomach, drawing a slow circle against his skin then pressing his index and ring finger over his navel. His voice was low and hypnotizing as he uttered an incantation, Latin falling freely from his lips as though he were singing a song meant to seduce.

When Harry winced after feeling a sharp cramp jolt through his stomach Severus smiled and pulled his fingers off of him entirely, moving his hand up and reaching to cup Harry’s face, bold red blood still dripping from his thumb as he brushed it against Harry’s lips. He reached for his hand with his mouth and pressed his lips to the cut, nursing the blood from him without having to be instructed to do so.

A heated mouth followed shortly after, lips and tongue intermingling with Harry’s in a dance of devotion between two men set to begin a beautiful life with one another. Harry moaned into Severus’s mouth, licking at any bit of skin, lip, or tongue that came to him.

When Severus pulled his hand free from Harry’s mouth, it was heald and free of blood. The younger emitted a slow whimper. He ran his hands along the length of Severus’s torso, gripping into the fabric of his robs as he began to lean forward with an aching stirring in his belly. 

It was obvious that the older was trying desperately to avoid rolling his eyes too far into the back of his head. When Harry pressed his cheek against the man’s chest, Severus patted him with soothing fingers rolling through the locks of thick raven hair. Harry hissed a few more times before he pushed on the other to indicate that he wanted space. He grunted low in his throat as Severus observed with mild amusement strung about his features.

“Oh shut it,” Harry blurted out as he crossed his arms across his stomach.

“I didn’t say anything,” Severus shrugged, though the expression on his face spoke loudly of triumph. “But I hope this does teach you a lesson to wait for instruction in the future. I’m tempted to leave you down here by yourself since scaling the stairs will no doubt be uncomfortable for you. This was a potion meant for you to take while prepared to rest for the evening.” 

“I said shut it, didn’t I?” Harry mused with a look of befuddlement. “Remember what I’m doing this for.”

“Is that to be held over my head for the rest of our lives, now?”

“Only when I’m in a bad mood,” Harry muttered as he shook his head with a huff. He came to a slow stand, wobbling only for a moment before he cleared his throat and straightened his glasses if only to keep the appearance up. “It’s fine. I’ve died once. I’m sure this will be a synch,” he nodded experimentally to himself. He moved to stumble forward, only to be caught under the arm by the older and held steady.

“I’ll prepare for a sleuth of reminders and negativities from you for the remainder of the week then, love. Let’s get you to bed, you silly child.”

“Only for you, Sev,” Harry chuckled.

The two only paused when two pairs of wide eyes stared back at them, one pair gleaming and golden as lanterns in the dark, and the other pair dark and beady as two brown buttons. The two men halted as Agrus and Mrs. Noris continued to stare as though they had been stupified. 

Harry startled when Severus snapped after what felt like hours of being dumbfounded. “Well, how long have you been standing there? Are you just going to continue staring at us?”

Harry smacked at him before he groaned and rolled his head on his shoulders. The cramping was slowly turning into what felt like a fire being stoked in the bowels of his body. “Hmmnnnn,” he grunted through pursed lips.

“Sorry, Professor! I was just setting up the potions classrooms with their--what's this all about you two acting so-?” It seemed Filch couldn’t pinpoint the exact way to phrase it. Harry had to wonder if the man had ever been romantic with anyone before. From what he had seen, it seemed not. Harry ducked his head and snorted as he felt Severus bristle.

“Well, you’ve just witnessed us locked at the mouths, or do friends snog each other in your world, Argus?”

“Not in any right world of mine,” Filch snarled. “I’m not meaning any insult. Just startled is all.”

“Yes, I imagine the look of love might be startling to someone such as yourself,” Severus spat with a tired sigh. “Excuse us. These matters were intended to be private. Goodnight, Argus.” 

Despite the pain in his abdomen, Harry still managed a full laugh as they ascended the stairs out of the dungeons and into the entrance hallway.

“Quit it,” Severus growled. “Or I’ll dump you here, and you can continue walking to our rooms on your own.”

“Oh come on. You wouldn’t do that would you?”

“Don’t test my patience,” Severus muttered yet held onto Harry assuredly.

“Mmm, I love you too,” Harry mused which only earned him a scoff at his side. “Do you-agh-expect he’ll be scarred forever now? Seeing the likes of us snogging like that.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I’d hope not. He is older than both you and me. I’m sure he’s well aware of the affections of the heart and can understand perfectly.”

“Seemed a bit…” Harry trailed off.

“Homophobic?”

“That’s the word,” he chimed despite his discomfort.

“Hmm, maybe. If he says anything to you I expect you to tell me immediately. I’ve never talked to him outside of what was needed for my classes.”

“I always thought you two were so chummy. The two dungeon dwellers. The evil men of Hogwarts school that hated all students.”

“I’m insulted to hear that you think I hate all of my students. No, only you and your friends for which I’m not sorry now that you’ve become mine to torment me for the remainder of my life.”

“Do you still hate me?” Harry teased as they pushed through the door locking away their chambers.

“I love you more than life itself, Harry. Never doubt that,” Severus murmured as he closed the door. “Enough of these sweet nothings. I’m not going to repeat myself in the affairs of my heart. You know I belong to you. You need to get dressed down and into bed. I’ll send for tea. Unfortunately, you won't be allowed pain potions tonight so the best I can do is get you an herbal tea for comfort and relaxation.” 

“Have you ever taken polyjuice potion before?” Harry asked as he waddled over to their bedchambers, removing his shirt and discarding it carelessly as he went. He was only focused at that point on laying down and nothing more. Moving was making the burning hurt worse. 

“I have not.”

“It’s a lot like that, but the pain would have subsided by now.”

“I’m afraid it’s only going to get worse. I’ll be surprised if we get any sleep tonight,” Severus mused as he removed his own robes and hung them, hurriedly moving behind Harry to pick up his trail of clothes to fold them and put them onto the nearest chair hastily. “Don’t lay down just yet. There will most likely be some blood tonight.”

While Harry changed into a nightshirt and nothing more, Severus made the bed with an extra quilt for Harry to lay on. It was endearing to see him fussing over the blankets and pillows for Harry. He watched quietly as the other fluffed a few pillows and turned to help Harry to bed. “I’ve got it, thanks,” Harry whispered as he tried to relax. He was suddenly feeling vulnerable and weird just laying there like a sick patient in one of Poppy’s beds. He pressed his legs together only to wince and move them apart again. The burning was now accompanied by a stinging in his groinal region.

After all of the reading he had done, he didn’t want to think about what it was that was happening. He knew what was happening, he just didn’t want to pinpoint as the feelings came and went all through his body. 

He rested back into the pillows and covered his eyes, listening to Severus’s shifting around the room as he fussed about with getting changed and ready for evening leisurely time.

The pain wasn’t so excruciating that he couldn’t go without sleep for the moment. If he could manage it right away, he might be able to pass a good chunk of the night.

When Harry woke again later that evening, he was damp from the fever that had taken him during the night. He was chattering his teeth as the seat dappling his skin chilled him to the muscles. Severus was holding him and pressing a washcloth across his brow, shushing him as he woke. “You can hold my hand if you like,” Severus whispered in the dark as he reached to put the washcloth next to their bed on the nightstand.

“Ergh, no, I think I’ll break it,” Harry chattered through his teeth. “Damn, I’m cold.”

Severus was silent for a moment, meaning that he was most likely trying to formulate something comforting to say which never ended up being comforting at all, but that’s what Harry liked about him.

“Your body is most likely reacting to the sudden intrusion of a growing organ. You’re hot because your body wishes to fight it. It’ll take time before it realizes that you’re not being attacked, among other things,” he muttered. 

Harry tried to laugh. “You mean besides the potion essentially melting flesh to create this whole new gender for me.”

“Ah, how uncharacteristically bleak for you to bring up,” Severus chuckled.

“Learning from you,” Harry wined as he threw his head back into the pillows. “God, it hurts!”

“No need to invoke the name of the Muggle God. I’m  _ sure  _ it’s not that bad.” Harry could practically hear the sneer drip from his comment. “Try not to move too much. You’ll only agitate yourself. It will only be for this evening, and then you can focus on resting and acclimatizing. You’re doing so well thus far,” he hushed as he pressed his nose to Harry’s temple and shushed against his hair. In the time he had been speaking, Severus reached for Harry’s hand, letting the younger squeeze it as hard as he could while he bore the brunt of the pain and cried through his clenched teeth.

***

In no small amount of time, the fever broke in the small hours of the morning, and what felt like the worst of it began to subside, leaving Harry feeling drained, disembodied, weak, and sickened. He was laying flat on his back and watching the rising sun cascade a myriad of pinks, golds, and soft purples against the stone walls of his bedroom. From the diamond panned window, the shining light flooding in seemed to be brimming with visible magic. Perhaps it was his tired mind, but it seemed enchantingly beautiful.

The sheets had been changed; Harry himself had changed, and Severus was standing over him with his wand waving across his body while the other just lay there a bit uselessly.

He had only managed a few hours of sleep before Severus rose to tend to him. Harry would have been perfectly content to sleep the rest of the day now that the pain had quelled to a hot, dull ache, but he listened to Severus and allowed for his lover to wash him with a sponge and change him into fresh clothes.

Admittedly, Harry did feel better just from the change and wash. He was chewing on his lip while Severus observed him and prodded him in a few places with well placed cold fingers pushing into his soft skin. Harry only managed to wince a few times. After what he had been through, it hardly mattered what anyone did to him, though. He was only paying half attention and looked at Severus through heavily lidded eyes.

“Suppose I’ll be able to walk normally any time soon?” Harry asked groggily. He didn’t want to be waddling around in front of anyone other than Severus. It was far too degrading in his mind.

He knew he shouldn’t care, but he felt weird that people might know what a bit of a mess he had made himself into strictly speaking concerning his gender. They would know eventually, obviously, but he didn’t want anyone to know that he wasn’t all man anymore  _ before  _ he got pregnant.

“Hum,” Severus murmured. “I guess that entirely depends on you and how much pain you can tolerate while moving around until you grow used to it. But as it seems, inwardly your body has accepted the alterations made the potion. Outwardly,” he paused and patted Harry on his knee. “Spread your legs for me, darling.”

“So soon?” Harry laughed if only to delay for a moment longer. His grin turned into a soured expression as he raised his knees and spread them obediently. He gnawed on his lip harder, anticipating the touch to something he wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge was there.

Harry jolted when cool hands pushed against the sorest part of his body. Immediately, he threw his head back while simultaneously grabbing for the nearest pillow to cover his face with. His muscles twitched. He could feel blood pumping to the offending area. From beneath his pillow, he could hear Severus begin to speak, “Are you embarrassed?”

Harry nodded with the pillow.

“Don’t be. Give me your hand,” he ordered as he smacked his thigh to encourage that Harry listen. The other did not bother revealing his face and instead gave his hand to Severus and allowed for it to be led between his legs. “I need to insert my finger, lace yours with mine and we’ll do it together.”

Again Harry nodded with the pillow, and as Severus traced the new folds of flesh nestled between his legs, he too felt the warmth and softness of himself. He wanted to recoil, but Severus held him steady.

“You must understand your anatomy is different than a woman’s. I’m not sure how far your endeavors with Ginnerva went, but there are some differences to note. Concerning the bladder, nothing has changed, thus there is a lack of a clitoris. Your testicles remain intact if a bit smaller.”

Harry gave a curt nod to acknowledge but had no intention of lingering on touching himself there. He pulled from Severus’s grasp, muttering something unintelligible into the cotton covering his mouth. 

“Your labia is what will protect your vaginal canal, preventing illnesses that can be contracted, but yours is far thinner than a woman’s. Caution is advised.”

“Mffphfff,” Harry uttered in reply.

“Just be careful how you sit and ride your broom, hmm? Surely, that shouldn’t be  _ too  _ hard.” 

“Fummphhff.”

“Be nice,” Severus scolded. 

Without warning, there was a small pressure that pressed  _ inside  _ of Harry in the strangest of ways. At last, he tore free the pillow, letting it fall from him as he sat up onto his forearms. 

Severus bothered no to look up at him, instead only delving deeper while pushing on Harry's abdomen, ushering a screech from the younger as his muscles tightened around Severus’s appendage. He gave a full-body shiver, fingers clutching into the sheets before an involuntary moan spilled from his mouth, a mix of shock, pain, and pleasure.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Harry wined.

“Feeling for your cervix. You’re sensitive. I guess that’s good to keep in mind for the future,” Severus smirked as he extracted his finger. “I’m happy to report that you’re perfect.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Hardly!” he sniffed before he grabbed for the pillow and threw it as the older man. “You enjoyed that too much! After all of my pain and crying. You were just standing there smiling at me like some lecher!”

Severus laughed and knocked the pillow away effortlessly. “I had to reap some sort of reward from a night of torture with you. Don’t worry; your reward will come when you’re feeling better. I’m sure you’ll find this a welcome change after a day or two. In the meantime, I’ll simply enjoy from afar.”

“URGH!” Harry cried before he gingerly covered himself with the sheets and promptly made himself as comfortable as he could for sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can help to support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


	4. Chapter 4

There came a time when Harry had to get up and leave the safety of his room. He had tried practicing walking about their living quarters by gently scooting from the bed to the wall, to the reading chairs in the sitting room, but nothing too adventurous as actually going out into the halls of Hogwarts. After two days of rest and recovery, Severus had managed to convince him to take his meal in the Great Hall.

He was hesitant standing at the door of his chambers while Severus waited patiently in the hall for him.

“Would you prefer to hold my hand to keep you steady?” Severus spoke quietly with a look of what Harry could closely describe as begrudging generosity strung across his features. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as if he had just smelled something atrocious.

“Don’t exert yourself on my account,” Harry shot back as he glared with the darkest scowl he could muster.

In reply, as if he were proud of him, Severus smirked and snorted a stiff laugh through his nose. “Come along, then.”

Dinner was served in its usual fashion in the Great Hall, a small spread of a few favorites across the teacher’s table with a fair chunk of the staff already seated and eating. A few looked up as Harry and Severus entered and greeted them with quick smiles.

Severus sat in his usual spot while Harry opted to sit beside him rather than between Filius and Minerva where he usually sat. He looked at the seat beside Severus with the same look of disgruntled distaste that the other had given earlier.

“Harry, are you feeling quite alright?” Rolanda asked from a few seats away. 

Harry gave a quick grimace before he made himself sit swiftly and with as neutral of expression as he could muster. He somehow managed a smile as he tried and failed to find a comfortable sitting position. Severus, the king of masking his emotions, remained staring ahead. Harry hatefully wondered how he was able to keep himself from being so transparent.

“‘M fine. Just a bit of a stomach bug,” he said with a tired voice. “I’ll be feeling right as rain at the start of the semester, I’m sure.”

Rolanda smiled at him while Minerva glanced at him from her head seat, her eyes glimmering knowingly. She was starting to do that a lot. He wondered if perhaps it came with the trade of becoming headmaster. He tried to picture Severus having that knowing glimmer and smile. Harry blushed and grabbed for a plate of food with haste after nodding to Minerva.

When the majority of the staff had joined the table and the conversation had quieted, Harry could hear Severus rustle beside him, clearing his throat before he stood to address the table.  _ Oh no. _ Harry thought to himself as he slouched a little and tried not to look embarrassed.

When silence befell everyone, Severus rested the tips of his fingers on the tablecloth and paused while he collected himself. “My personal life has always been private even amongst some of my fellow faculty who I consider being very dear friends. I’m not, or at least I used to not be the type that had much joyous news to share with anyone until after accepting Harry as a fellow teacher here. Now, I have much to be happy about. It may come as a surprise to you to hear that Harry and I have been involved for the past year, more seriously now over the summer." He gave a thoughtful pause before he continued.

“It’s with great pleasure to announce our engagement to be wedded this winter, to which you will all be invited. I’ve-” Severus halted to stare at the table for a brief moment, “applied for a name change, one that Harry will adopt after our wedding. I’ll receive a declaration of this change in a few weeks, but I wish for you all to think and refer to me as Severus Prince from now on. Thank you." Severus finished with a nod of his head and a slight bow before he seated himself with a bustle of black robes. He looked positively flustered to the point that it took a lot out of Harry not to laugh and coddle him all in one go.

Harry couldn’t help but give him a guilty grin as he patted his leg with encouragement. There was a faint blush dusted against Severus’s pale cheeks. So much for always remaining stone-faced.

“Well, good Merlin. Only Severus could make an announcement of engagement sound like a faculty meeting! As if we were talking about problematic students or school funding!” Pomona laughed from the far end of the table.

“Congratulations all the same!” Filius responded with his goblet raised in the air.

“I, er, what in blue blazes!?” Hagrid was stuttering with a look of shock and a sound of embarrassment. “Ye been seeing each other for how long now?”

“A little over a year,” Severus replied cooly.

“Maybe it wasn’t as obvious for you living outside of the castle. Some of us had our suspicions,” Minerva chuckled into her glass after sharing a toast with Filius.

“Got me shocked. Not sure what ter say.”

“How about congratulations?” Harry offered kindly. He wiggled uncomfortably. If this came as a shock to Hagrid, he couldn’t begin to fathom what it would be like to tell him when he got pregnant. He gave a guilty smile just as Hagrid gave a hearty belly laugh and shared his congratulations in good faith and well wishes.

***

“You’re turning into a soft-hearted old man,” Harry was chuckling as he allowed himself to be led back to their chambers after supper.

“Me? Perish the thought,” Severs scowled from his side though there was a gleam of jesting in his eyes. “I don’t want anyone to think I’ve gone senile.”

“Like you’re hardly old enough for that. Look how old Dumbledore got to be and he  _ never  _ once acted like he was senile.” At that comment, Severus laughed. “And he was pretty old. You’re nowhere near that old! He was, what, 150?”

“115 I believe,” Severus answered as he wiped his eye. “I suppose there must be hope for me, then, if I’m to be compared to one of the greatest wizards of our age.”

“Oh, you’re far greater,” Harry chimed with a mischievous look.

“And our being in a relationship doesn’t make your opinion biased?”

“Not one bit,” Harry laughed.

Their common room was warm and welcoming with a fire lit in the hearth and Harry’s favorite reading chair looking so delightfully cozy. Nestling down for the evening after a hot bath seemed like just the right ticket for Harry. He stretched and yawned, ignoring the cramping that radiated through his abdomen. Heat, truly, was what he needed. There was a blissful escape waiting for him in a clawfoot tub in their bathroom.

And right he was when he slipped into the incasing heat of his bathwater. He slouched into the tub, spreading his knees and seeping as low as he could so his torso was submerged entirely. 

A content sigh released itself from Harry’s throat as he stretched his head back on the lip of the tub and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He couldn’t help the involuntary moan that escaped him when he felt his muscles unknot and his cramping wither away. “Mmm-ahh,” he sighed as he settled a little more in the water.

Absentmindedly, Harry brought his hands to trail along the lines of his body-idle hands and all. For the sake of bringing himself some comfort and intimacy, he trailed his nails along his skin from his pecs to his abdomen then lazily across his flaccid prick. He hummed before he knew what he was doing until reality dawned on him and he yanked his touch away as though he had felt something searing hot.

Harry brought his fingers to his mouth and furrowed his expression with painful realization that he had not yet familiarized himself with his new body. He was going to have to do it soon or later, but the thought of it was daunting. Tentatively, Harry pressed his fingers back into the water and to his growing erection. Jeez, just the thought of it excited him. He had only touched Ginny before, and briefly at that, so the sensation of feeling a woman’s sex wasn’t  _ entirely  _ foreign to him.

Nerves were balling themselves up in Harry’s throat as he held onto his erection with one hand and began to trace the shape of his new gender with a single finger, drawing gentle circles around the soft folds of flesh, brushing the tips of his fingers against himself as though he were stroking the petals of a flower while he sucked on his bottom lip. He gave an involuntary shiver and fluttered his eyes. 

The flesh was sensitive, but not painful. It felt good to continue his lazy circles around where his entrance led. The warmth of the water made it easy for him to want to explore further. He was wet and it was easy to touch himself like that with the soapy water between his legs. 

At last, he penetrated himself and gave a soft yelp as he stared down stupidly between his legs. He pulled his hands free and examined the mucus that coated his fingers, curiously rubbing his index and thumb together. So he was turned on down there too. 

Harry sucked his fingers into his mouth, deciding to taste himself and finding that he enjoyed the metallic flavor he produced. He licked his lips and pushed his finger inside once more, concentrating on relaxing and compelling himself to explore deeper. He curled his shoulders and opened his mouth in shock as a jolt of pleasure crawled up through his abdomen.

He was too scared to add another finger, but feeling himself like that, just the way he was, was a blissful reward after the last few days of pain. The flesh was new, soft and warm. Every move sent an eruption of tingling through him, causing his toes to curl. Just how deep did it go? He whimpered as he pushed inside himself further, reaching something that felt like a lump of hard flesh. It felt amazing to stroke it, and doing so caused him to feel as though he were falling apart, or falling open, he couldn’t tell. 

Instantly, Harry bucked his hips upwards and stroke himself again, uncaring that the water splashed around him and onto the floor. He repeated his move, adding pleasure to himself by storking his erection until he felt all of his muscles tighten and his body go rigid. He bit down on his scream and pulled his hands away from himself quickly, writhing and crying as his body twitched with pleasure.

He hadn’t even been doing much and he was already panting like a whore! He stared into the rippling water as his insides continued to twitch and contract in pleasure, sending him a mild orgasm each time he worked his muscles. 

“Fuck!” he whined as he grabbed his cock and jerked it as fast as he could, pushing two fingers inside of himself at once and ignoring the slight burn. He opened his mouth and his muscles tightened again as he tried to mimic what he had done prior. It took him little time to orgasm fully, a few seconds or so, the sensation of cumming in two areas at once was as close to euphoria as Harry was likely to experience ever in his mortal life. It was as though he had died for only a second, white blinding his vision as he seized up, and he screamed. “Fucking hell! Oh my God,” he wailed before he collapsed backward into a shivering mess.

The door to the bathroom burst open in which Severus stood looking frazzled, alarmed, and mildly out of breath as he had no doubt come running from wherever he was in their rooms. He stared at Harry, eyes wide with worry and his mouth partially opened. Harry scrambled and ducked into the water, scared and embarrassed all at the same time. He hadn’t been thinking about being quite nor had he been expecting for Severus to come barging through the door.

“What is going on in here?” Severus exhaled while Harry continued to hide in his bathwater, submerged enough so that all that peeked out at Severus was his nose and eyes. He spoke, but instead of words, a bubble popped upwards uselessly. Severus raised his eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. There was a knowing expression on his face, and that made Harry even more embarrassed. He could feel his ears turning pink.

“Playing with ourselves are we?”

Harry hugged himself and nodded quickly, watching as Severus’s lips parted into a perverse sneer.

“Feel good, did it?”

Again Harry nodded quickly.

“Did you penetrate yourself?”

Another nod.

“How many fingers?” 

Harry held up two from the water, still not bothering to lift his head out so he could speak. He didn’t care if he was acting childish.

Severus hummed thoughtfully as he brushed his lips with a single, long, bony finger. “Any burning?” 

At last Harry brought his face from the water and spoke after clearing his throat. “A little, but more, uh, good than bad. I wasn’t really  _ expecting _ anything __ special to happen. It just sort of did,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I’ll try to refrain from acting wounded for having been left out,” Severus smirked. “It sounds like you might be ready for the actual act of sex soon. When you’re ready.”

“If I can have another orgasm like that, I’ll be wanting it every night."

“How lucky for me. Get washed up, idiot boy. You’re going to get pruny if you stay in there for much longer,” he said before he closed the door and left Harry alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


	5. Chapter 5

A few more days of cramping passed after his rather innocent exploration of himself, leaving Harry feeling something he couldn’t quite explain. The closest he could come to describing the feeling was  _ odd _ , or maybe empty?

Harry was standing in front of a body length mirror that leaned against his dressing wardrobe. He would turn from side to side, observing his reflection with a deflated, depressed look strung across his features. 

As Severus had said he would, Harry had grown softer and curvier along the length of his body. He no longer stood as straight as a board, but curved at the waist and hips, more like a slight hourglass figure than the lean figure of a quidditch player he had been so used to seeing. The change was subtle, but noticeable to him. 

It would have been fine if the changes stopped there, but the root of Harry’s worry and the reason for his obsession over his reflection was his manhood hanging between his legs. He twisted to his side once more and glared at his prick, then turned to the other side and observed it from a different perspective.

He had been so focused on the mirror that he hadn’t noticed Severus staring at him from the doorway with a curious look on his face. He had his hair tied back and sleeves rolled up, indicating that he had just finished brewing his commissions for the day. Despite his workplace being in the dungeons where it was cold, brewing over a cauldron for hours on end became quite stifling quite quickly. Contrary to popular belief, Severus detested being overheated. He only wore layer upon layer of clothing because he detested people seeing the build of his body even more.

Harry flushed, but did nothing to try and cover his nakedness. Instead, he faced the other and frowned deeply. “I’m concerned,” he began.

“About?” 

Harry turned to the side. “I think it’s getting smaller,” he stated flatly. He directed his attention once again to the mirror and sighed. It was a slight change, but a change he was sure had happened. 

“Your prick?” Severus questioned with a rare look of genuine confusion.

“Yes, my prick,” Harry quipped back, scrunching his nose in a way that made his glasses slide down the bridge.

Severus’s eyes narrowed. He took a few long strides into the room towards their bed and began to unbutton his shirt, eager to disrobe and change into something more comfortable for the afternoon no doubt. “I don’t see a difference that should give you a reason for alarm, though seeing subtle changes like that will be a common occurrence for quite some time. If you do get,” he paused over the word on his lips, “smaller, it would be due to your body adapting accordingly to the change. In other words, it would be a good sign.”

Harry’s frown deepened, encouraging Severus to roll his eyes. “You were aware of the risks. You assured me you did the reading.”

Harry halted Severus’s lecture before it began by raising a hand to cut him off. “The reading said some things,” he gestured to his lower half, “ _ might change _ . I was hoping that I would be in the might area.” 

At that Severus raised a thin eyebrow and gave Harry one of his famous amused faces he gave when he was delighted at someone else’s expense. “You’re worried this makes you less of a man?”

Harry shut his mouth and rubbed his lips back and forth. He knew he would make himself sound stupid and shallow if he made mention of his worry out loud. “It’s just different,” he muttered after a moment and covered his chest with his arms. “I feel a lot more sensitive about a lot of things, mentally and physically.” 

For a time Severus was quiet as though he were pondering thoughtfully. When he finished removing his shirt, he rounded to Harry, with a sincere expression on his features, an expression that made Harry’s knees go weak. “I told you that you would still be a man, and a man you still are. Should I prove that to you tonight and have you lay claim to me for as long as you like?”

“What if it gets smaller, Sev? Won’t you worry it won't feel as good if it did?” Harry puffed. 

“Then I would still worship it as I do now. I’ll still take you in my mouth when you want. I’ll open my legs for you on command. Size and shape aren’t irrelevant to me, an added bonus, yes, but not necessary to ensure that I stay faithful and passionate for you.”

Harry was gobsmacked, to say the least. He stood naked in the middle of their room staring at Severus like an idiot. He simply hadn’t been expecting a response of that nature. Quickly, he flushed as he brought his fingers to graze the back of his neck in a show of sheepishness while Severus looked on with the same amused face and quirked eyebrow he had whenever he thought he was being clever.

“Well?” Severus spoke smoothly with a silky invitation that Harry join him in bed.

Despite himself, Harry blushed but moved forward with determination, eyes locked on Severus in a loving gaze. “I really shouldn’t be complaining about it, sorry,” he murmured as he crawled onto the bed and scooted close to Severus so that he could wrap his arms around his neck. “The point isn’t that my prick stays the same. It’s just-”

“I understand, Harry. I’d be irked as well, but as you said the bottom line is that this has nothing to do with size..”

“Yeah, we’re going to make a baby, and I want to be clear that I am happy about that. Um, should we try now?”

“Are you ready?” came the older’s smooth and comforting response.

Harry nodded. “I think so. It’s weird,” he spoke in a low tone as his lover pressed their foreheads together.

“What is?”

“Being conscious that what we’re going to do will have another purpose than just feeling good. It’s usually just about feeling good and being with someone you love when it’s between two blokes, but now it’s different. I’m really sensitive, and I’m hyper-aware of the change inside of me. I wonder what it’s going to be like when I do get pregnant. 

“I think my body wants it really bad, though.” The longer Harry spoke with Severus pressed so tenderly close, the more he lowered his voice with each word until he was purring against his lover’s lips.

“Oh?”

“I’ve been really wet and kind of achy like I want to be torn into. It felt amazing with just my fingers. What’s it going to be like with you?” he continued with a shiver.

The hum that came in Severus’s throat was a carnal one, a growl of desire that made Harry feel important and  _ worthy  _ to be loved by this man. “Spread your legs for me,” Severus ordered while Harry obeyed eagerly. 

Suddenly there was the gentle heat of Severus’s hand pressed against Harry’s second sex, fingers slipped inside of him and delved deep enough to tease a moan from the younger before he could blink. In reaction, Harry grabbed at Severus’s wrist and tried to pull himself free from the fingers rooting inside, “letting out a whorish moan of surprise.

When Severus’s slipped away, he smirked and rubbed his fingers together. They were wet with Harry’s slick, and by quite a lot at that too. Harry closed his eyes, his body twitching in delight.

“You’re right about being ready. Mucus this thick is only a wonderful sign that you’re ovulating.” 

“Quit talking like that,” Harry muttered though he went ignored as the man pushed him on the bed and began to undo his pants while Harry tried to focus on playing with himself and toying with the way his womanhood reacted to the light touch of his fingers. He bit into his lip as he raised his knees. He felt as though he were an innocent virgin all over again, about to make love to Severus for the first time. And in a way he was. To experience that thrill again was a special delight that he would no doubt cherish as much as their first coupling.

Harry reached for the other’s hand and folded his fingers together with his. “Be gentle?” he asked, trying not to feel stupid for having to say so out loud.

Severus offered him a comforting smile. He slid his pants down the length of his thighs and leaned over the younger, kissing him with long, slow movements of his lips before whispering. “Our baby will be a product of love. I will always be gentle and loving.” Harry could feel a smirk cross his lips before he spoke against his mouth. “Unless you ask to do otherwise. Now let’s look at you,” he said with a last kiss before he leaned up to observe Harry who lay still with a flush that spread from his cheeks down across his chest.

Severus gripped the base of his prick and gave it a few loving strokes while Harry watched the way his long fingers pulled on his skin. Severus’s cock piercing glimmered in the rays of sunlight that danced in from the window, the tips of his fingers traced the round of the metal before he wiggled further down between Harry’s legs. He closed his mouth and gave a pleasured face while he rubbed the tip of his cock against Harry’s cunt.

The younger let his eyes slide closed and the muscles in his legs go weak, allowing for Severus to fully support them and prop them up against his waist. Harry rolled his head on his shoulders as he continued to delight in the feel of his lover’s cock slowly swirling around his aching hole. He bit into his lip, his own fingers dancing between their bodies until he reached his erection. He rubbed it against Severus’s belly just as the man’s head lowered inside of him, ripping the new flesh to selfishly make room for its pleasure.

Harry whined, but did not jerk away, and instead only quickened his breath and jerked his prick harder. His face was contorted by the time Harry could feel his soon to be husband burrowed himself into his body.Severus was pressing fevered kisses to his temple and brow as he rolled their bodies together, pushing himself inside of Harry so that his body would know and remember the shape and comfort of Severus’s cock.

There was a pressure building low in Harry’s groin, far different than the sensation of anything he understood with only a man’s body. The pressure was more like an urge to relax his muscles as much as he could, and when he did he felt himself open up as though he were a flower blooming under the light of the moon. He shivered as he curled his shoulders and tightened the muscles of his abdomen to contract around the sensation of pressure, feeling every exquisite inch of his lover.

_ Oh, so good! _ Severus pulled back and slid forward as he began to make love to him all while Harry licked and curled his lips between low moans of ecstasy. He relished the view of Severus’s body as he clung to his lover, marveled at the sculpt of his abdomen and the feel of his strong shoulders beneath his fingertips. Severus extended his neck, eyes rolled back with his lashes fluttering. Like Harry, Severus would pant and bite into his lips as he felt what Harry’s new body could give him.

Severus groaned while Harry whined, his panting was doing nothing more than encouraging the other to quicken his pace and continue to force their bodies together with long jerks of his pelvis.

“Oh, my God,” Harry mewled as he explored falling open and blooming again. The more he practiced it, the better he got and the more his body began to suck Severus in effortlessly, making the thrusts in and out seamless. The older’s fingers came to scrape along the length of his neck, small pinpoints of pressure touching against his pumping veins. “Mm-ah! Sev, God, I love you so much,” Harry babbled while Severus kiss him.

“Are you going cum for me? Do it,” Severus growled with his nose pressed to his cheek.

Harry cut himself off and felt a wetness begin to splash between their bodies. Severus pulled his cock from Harry, cursing and moaning while he watched in a fevered tranced as Harry’s body twisted in pleasure, his torso rolling upwards as he jutted his hips, thin semen coming from him mixed with more liquid than actual cum. Harry was unable to focus on anything let alone control his body and will himself to stop twitching. 

“Fuck,” Severus’s moaned as he pushed his fingers into Harry’s cunt again, rubbing into the spot that was driving him crazy and milking him further of more liquidly cum all while he watched with erotic fixation. A hard heat was pushing into him again, Severus’s cock delving in, and in a few more hard pushes, Harry could feel himself open more until he was sure he was split in half.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t Stop!” Harry begged as he shut his eyes tight. “Fuck, Severus!” The head of Severus’s prick was pressed to his cervix, and Harry’s body selfishly opened for it. 

When Severus came Harry could  _ feel  _ it. He could feel the twitch and lock of Severus’s cock nestle inside and pump cum into of him. Harry was locked, frozen in that position as he body milked Severus for all he was worth, his orgasm lasting for as long as he held himself there with his toes curled and his hands scratching into Severus's shoulders tightly. “Oh, my God. I can’t stop!” he cried as he humped against Severus before he, at last, could feel the edge come off and his orgasm wane. 

He collapses backward, utterly spent and feeling disgustingly satisfied. Both of them were breathing heavy, stretching onto the mattress and trying to regain some semblance of reality. Harry rolled over onto his stomach, too tired to function enough to even cover up his nakedness. He threw his glasses from his face and grabbed for a pillow, eager to sleep even if it was still in the middle of the afternoon.

With a gruff groan, he snuggled into his pillow. “Fuck all if my dick gets smaller. I never want to have sex as a man again,” he said half meaning it. The orgasm as a woman was unreal.

Severus laughed as he pressed a chaste kiss to the round of Harry’s shoulder. From where he was laying, he could feel the older reach for a blanket and cover them, scooping Harry up and moving him into a better sleeping position rather than leaving him outstretched in the middle of the bed. Harry only hummed in a small complaint but relaxed into the comfort of the blankets as Severus whispered his sweet nothings to him.

Harry was smiling when he spoke next. “Do you think we did it?” 

“Hmm, only time will tell, but I hope so. If not, I’m sure we can both look forward to more adventures in sex. Since you renounce the pleasures of your cock and all, we should have plenty of opportunities,” Severus joked.

“Say you love me?” Harry asked sleepily.

“Indeed, I love you, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you even like being Deputy Headmaster?” Harry was asking Severus as he straightened his robes while they stood together at the top of the grand staircase. Students began to trickle in through the doors, filling the corridor and the great hall alike with sounds of happy chatter and laughter.

The merrier and brighter things got, the more Severus seemed to sulk. Of course, Harry only assumed it was a matter of habits dying hard with Severus. Quite the contrary, Severus was in the best of modes. Harry, too, was in a good mood, sore and satisfied in a million brilliant ways after Severus had lain a ruthless claim to Harry’s body each night leading up to the beginning of the new term. Thinking about it tended to make Harry blush, so he tried not to let his mind wander.

Severus scowled at Harry as he wrapped his robes around his torso. “I enjoy it just fine,” he answered.

“Yeah, okay,” Harry nodded with a roll of his eyes, half believing Severus with an expression that said as much. “So tonight is kind of a big night,” he mused.

“You mean in regards to the whole school about to be made aware of our relationship?” 

“Yeah, that,” Harry mumbled half nervously. “You’re not big on people knowing your business, and I’m not so sure that I’m too excited for anyone to know either, just because I know how mean kids can be. It’s not all that common for two blokes to be in a relationship in the wizarding world is it?”

“No, it’s not very common, but there will be discrimination or judgment regardless of who we are or what our genders are. The youth’s cruelty knows no bounds. I’m not losing any sleep over it, and neither should you waste your time giving it any thought. Don’t worry. Tell me what students are giving you troubles, and I’ll punish them if you’re too gentle-natured to do it. I’ll understand if you want the man in the relationship to handle those sorts of things now.” 

Harry curled his nose in offense and smacked at Severus. “Shut up!” He hadn’t been expecting the other to push on him back and wobbled for a moment before regaining his balance. Harry reached for the railing behind him and smirked before he pushed his glasses back up his nose with a single finger. “I’m going to the high table. I’ll leave you to cast your foreboding impression onto our newest young minds. Try not to make anyone cry. Maybe smile for a second. Try it; you have a lot to be happy about.”

Severus rolled his eyes while Harry shrugged. “Smile and, oh I dunno, maybe I’ll reward you for it tonight,” he tried again with a charming wink. Severus scoffed but smirked nonetheless which gave Harry a small sense of victory. He snorted before turning and walking down the stairs to stroll into the Great Hall.

Candles floated low just above the heads of babbling children at the long dining tables. The charming ceiling above glittered with millions of stars, mirroring the clear night sky outside. The sight of the opening ceremony, even as an adult long past his school years, always made Harry feel as though he were coming home after a long way away. He smiled and wrapped himself up in his robes, having chosen to dorn a vibrantly deep purple color.

“Good evening, Professor Potter!” some students would chime with bright, cheery faces as Harry passed them. 

Harry nodded his head. “Belle, Sean. Hullo again, Jordan.” Seeing the returning students and their excitement to greet him was one of the more rewarding things to Harry as a professor. It made his heart glad and truly made him feel as though he were whare he was always meant to be.

Upon reaching steps to the high table, Harry traditionally bowed to Minerva before she smiled and gestured he take his seat next to Severus’s empty one. Sinistra patted his forearm when he sat and gave him a toothy smile. “I hope Severus will be happy to share the great news of his name change. Minerva says she’s prepared quite a lovely opening ceremony that will celebrate you and him.”

“Yeah?”

Sinistra smiled and nodded. She always did take a more favorable liking to Harry since he had joined the staff at Hogwarts. She always spoke to him so casually as though they had ever been friends. Harry suspected that she was a bit more wise to his relationship with Severus than the rest of the staff. “Yes, indeed. Have you thought about wedding preparations?” 

Harry turned his head down for a moment to ponder his empty plate. “I’ve been busy with other things for the moment, but I expect I’ll be starting preparations within the next few weeks.

“Do you have a theme in mind?” she asked brightly.

“Oh, no, nothing like that, yet. Um, but I’ll be happy to update you on whatever progress is made when I get around to it,” Harry offered with a cheeky smile and a half shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh, lovely! We can make a date of it. Maybe over some tea when each of us has a spare moment. I do like weddings. I think they’re very romantic, and so unlike Severus to want to do anything traditional of that sort! I rather fancy the image of him all done up in dress robes for his special day.” 

Harry couldn’t help but lean forward and snort. To mask his obvious amusement, he grabbed for a goblet of water and tried to swallow away his snorts of laughter. He was rescued by the sound of the doors opening and the chattering of voices coming to a dull roar as Severus lead a group of first years down the walkway to the front of the high table. 

Unlike Minerva, Severus was quick and harsh with his movements as he retrieved the three-legged stool and sorting hat from the storeroom and placed it where everyone could see the sorting. While nothing overly seemed different about Severus’s demeanor, Harry could tell he was more gentle with his words as he called each child’s name and placed the sorting hat onto their heads. He would even occasionally offer a reassuring hand onto a nervous child’s shoulder if they approached him shuffling feet, or shy downturned gazes.

Harry allowed himself a smile and gave himself permission to daydream even if it was for just a moment. He envisioned their own child, a daughter he hoped, entering through those doors and sitting upon that stool for her sorting. Gently, Harry encouraged himself not to get his hopes up, but he found himself pressing his hand to his lower abdomen none the less while the school listened to the sorting hat’s words of wisdom and followed it’s lead in the school’s song of pride.

As the ceremony came to a close, Minerva stood while Severus disappeared to return the sorting hat and the stool. He joined Harry’s side silently, nothing but the smell of smoke and a fresh breeze of air from the bellow of his cloke.

“It is my duty and pleasure to welcome all of to Hogwarts for the new school year! I hope that we will all welcome our new first years to these merry halls. Look to your elders for guidance and inspiration in your houses and do well to help each other succeed! 

“To all students, the third corridor is under restorative construction and thus is restricted. There are more announcements to come from your heads of houses, but for now, there is much to be happy and celebrate. Take care to ensure that you attend your house meetings in your respective common rooms after supper. 

“Sometimes we get the rare honor at Hogwarts to see not only the students within these walls flourish but our staff as well. I’m happy to announce that Professor Snape and Professor Potter have informed me of their engagement to be wedded this winter.” Minerva gave an appropriate pause as the hall erupted in gasps and immediate jeers of shock that vibrated through the air around them.

Harry did his upmost best not to seem embarrassed, though he was sure he was failing miserably. He chewed on his inner lip and glanced down with a flush in his cheeks. He knew there would be an uproar about it. And after the announcement of it to the students, the prophet was sure to follow. They had both prepared, but that didn’t make it any less annoying for Harry.

Some students clapped while others giggled, and still, some looked as though they might be sick. Really, Harry could sympathize with them all having been in their shoes once. Who would have expected him to have any sort of meaningful relationship with Severus? He could envision his younger self being one of those that looked visibly green around the gills. 

Minerva held up her hands to hush the students. “I expect everyone to treat these two great wizards with respect, and I’ll remind those of you old enough to remember that we owe a tremendous debt to them both for that fact that we can so happily sit here today unoppressed.

“Their sir names will, however, not be Snape. Severus has applied to take the head of his old family name as Prince. Address him accordingly. I shouldn’t have to warn you, but I will, teasing or gossiping about this of any kind will not be tolerated.”

The hall quieted, though Harry was sure that the commotion would be far from over for the next few weeks. Regardless, he placed his hand on Severus’s thigh and gave him a loving squeeze, pulling a genuine smile out of the man in public.

When the chitter-chatter around them died, and a good deal of the students had begun to wander off to their dorms, Harry begrudgingly dislodged himself from his seat and made his way along the familiar path to the Gryffindor common room where he was to address his house. He could feel the eyes of the students from all around watching him, making him itch underneath his skin and finding himself in a hurry to reach the portrait hole behind the Fat Lady. 

There would be questions, and he had no idea how to deal with any of it. Teaching children was one thing, and Harry rather liked that part of his job, but being personable and open about his private life was another. He was starting to think that it was pay-back for all of the teachers who’s lives he had intruded on, Severus included.

At that thought, Harry found himself chewing on the side of his cheek as he stood amongst his students. They all gasped and quieted while Harry took a thoughtful minute to straighten his glasses. He wrapped himself in his robes, suddenly feeling vulnerable as dozens of innocent eyes looked at him expectantly. 

Harry started with a scoff. “Alright, questions. Everyone has questions I’m sure,” he said as he hugged himself a little tighter. “You’re all my house students, so I’ll divulge in a little more information to you.”

Immediately, a 7th year shot his hand up from towards the back where he was sitting by the fire. Harry could have expected some of the older students to be the first with questions as they had felt closer to Harry since they at one point, had been in school with him. “Why, Snape?” 

“Prince,” Harry corrected. “And I dunno, why do you like sweet things over nutritious meals, Devon? The simple answer is that I just do. Respect turned to adoration which turned into a relationship. Anyone else?”

“How long have you two been dating!?” a young 2nd year squeaked with embarrassment. 

“For a decent amount of time that marriage is a perfectly acceptable next step.”

“Is this normal or something for two blokes to be in a relationship?” someone barked out that Harry couldn’t quite tell who it was that spoke.

“More normal than it is in the muggle world. I was raised by muggles, so sometimes there are things that are even unclear to me. Don’t worry, I’ve been made well aware of the discriminations that lay ahead.”

“I think it’s nice that you two are finding happiness together. I want to congratulate you, Professor,” a young witch spoke next and made Harry smile. 

He uncrossed his arms and removed the scroll of new rules to read. “Okay, enough of this. Let’s get to the new term’s announcements, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


	7. Chapter 7

For a late September morning, it felt as though Harry's classroom were stifling. He had already removed his robe and stood in front of the class with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, and the topmost button unfastened. A bit casual, but no one could hardly complain. Why the students seemed contented sitting in their robes, Harry had no clue.

He envied Severus for getting to stay down in the cold dungeons as he faced the blackboard and scribbled his notes for the students to copy. He squinted as his glasses began to slide down the length of his nose. He cleared his throat and turned away from the board, looking out on the sea of students. "Doxy venom is poisonous, and you can imagine that they're hard to hit, but if you act quickly after a bite, you can avoid the more unpleasant symptoms of doxy venom," he blinked a few time and leaned on his desk. Damn, it was hot.

"Don't worry, though, most doxies won't be able to land a bite long enough that would actually do any lasting damage to us wizards, but we all want to avoid any unnecessary pain, right?" he chuckled. "Okay, so lets practice the wand movements, yes?" he said as he raised his and demonstrated for the students to follow.

As he straightened, he felt heat begin to seep from his body. Immediately, he straightened as stiff as a board, shivers running up and down his spine as he felt something uncomfortably warm and wet slither from his body.

In a moment to collect his thoughts, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The bell would sound soon, and then he could, what? He could what? Spell himself clean first and foremost, and make a dash for Madam Pomfrey. Okay, he had a plan. "Class is dismissed a little early today. I want you to practice the wand movements first before we learn the incantation as the wrong wand movement could result in a nasty backfire. Got it?" 

"Yes, Professor Potter," the children chimed in unison while Harry nodded.

He stiffened a bit more when the last of the students trickled out of the class, leaving him alone and in a better position to cast a cleaning charm. He shivered as he felt more of the same sensation trickling from his body and made a quick start to Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing, trying his best to keep as straight of a face as he could manage as he pushed passed the students now filling the halls as the school bell rang.

Good thing he was wearing black trousers.

By the time he reached the hospital wing, his face was flushed, and his ears were bright pink with embarrassment. He slipped inside, not wishing to see or acknowledge any of the students until after his visit. 

"Professor Potter, dear. How are you, oh, well I suppose the look on your face answers that question for me now, doesn't it?" she said as Harry cleared his throat.

"Poppy, uh," Harry furrowed his brow. He didn't know where to begin. He glanced to the mediwitch and back at him a confused and partially terrified student stared. "A moment of your time, please?"

"Yes, yes. In my office," Poppy nodded as she ushered him to follow her brisk step.

In the safety of her office, Harry allowed himself a quick breath of relief, though he remained firmly grounded where he was standing by the door rather than sit and ruin any of her chairs.

"Goodness, what has you so flushed and worried," Poppy said as she held her hand to Harry's forehead. "Good news? Bad news?" she prompted. 

"I dunno. Bad new, probably normal news really. Um, I'm," Harry made a stupid gesture with his hands.

"Menstruating?" she finished.

Harry nodded. "Yep, that's it." 

"Goodness, child. You can say it. It's not a dirty word. I suspect your pale expression, given that by this point I doubt your squeamish, that you're suffering from slight anemia. I'll get you some potions," she said with a warm smile. Despite her chiding remark, she still made Harry feel a little less stupid even if he had found himself willfully unprepared when menstruation was a sure possibility in his new condition.

"The spell is easy enough," she said as she handed him a pamphlet with what looked like a smirk. Harry read the title When a Girl becomes a Witch: What to Expect When Your Flower Blooms. He closed his eyes for a second. "Have this potion with your lunch, and you'll start to feel less faint unless you really are squeamish in which case my advice would be to quickly get over that!" she chuckled as she turned him towards the door.

And there Harry was, being swept out of Madam Pomfrey's office with a pamphlet tucked in his pocket that was meant for an 11-year-old girl. He was a 23-year-old man, fretting over his first menstruation as if he had never heard of process before.

He was panicked!

Harry felt awfully stupid as he marched to the first floor towards the safety of his apartments, being sure to keep his head turned down, and he would remain that way until his room door closed behind him. He exhaled through puffed cheeks and made to move to the loo quickly when Severus stepped out from where he had been in their bedroom. He gave Harry an odd look, a single raised eyebrow and a curious twist of his lips as he observed Harry's disheveled and panicked expression.

"I hope your lesson about doxies didn't actually include using them in class as a demonstration," he mused lightly. "I'd hate to have to mend you as I did once for Mr. Lockheart some years ago. Surely you learned by his lead?"

Harry glared at the older man, but offered himself no defense and only muttered that Severus shut up as he rushed past him and closed himself up in their bathroom.

"Harry?" came Severus's voice at the door. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Harry called to him as he unraveled the pamphlet and began to skim through the arranged text and pictures. He cursed the biology of women for a moment while he tried to get his mouth to work around the word alis purgationibus mulierum. He tried with a wave of his wand to no effect.

He could hear Severus from the other side of the door. "Oh, is that what this is?"

Harry stiffened. "Of course you would know this spell! Why do you know this spell?" Harry groaned. He tried muttering the spell again.

"Because sometimes as head of house to flocks of prepubescent girls, having certain knowledge to help them remain calm in times of accidents similar to how you are at this instant. That, and I had a suspicion you would be unprepared for this and that you would need help. Let me help you," he said calmly, his tone of voice striking a nerve somewhere inside Harry.

The younger banged his head on the door before opening it and moved to sit on the lip of the tub. He clamped on his jaw tight as Severus made to kneel next to Harry.

"You really are terrible at Latin," Severus noted while Harry shrugged.

"I really am." 

"Like this," Severs instructed as he showed Harry and said the spell slowly for him to mimic.

Harry winced as he felt something to what he could describe as a bubble filling inside of him. He wiggled uncomfortably for a moment until the sensation passed.

"You've worked yourself into such a frenzy," Severus snickered a dark and low laugh. With another wave of his wand, Harry was spelled clean and feeling better if a bit sheepish.

Harry shoved on him. "I wasn't expecting it to just happen out of the blue while I was standing in class. You try this on and see how you feel when something like that just starts oozing out of you!"

Severus smirked again. "Alas, I'm not the brave one in this couple that had the guts to go with an alteration such as this. Besides, we wouldn't want me roaming about the castle hormonal and moody, now would we?"

Harry choked on his laugh for a moment. "No, that would be a punishment to us all."

"Indeed."

"How long do these spells last? Should be a few days that this all goes on, yeah?"

"No idea," Severus murmured as he snatched the pamphlet from Harry's hands and gave it a disgruntled expression as though it had personally offended him. "The spell is to be repeated daily before the start of the day. It dissolves away with water it seems, hm," he quirked an eyebrow.

"Thought you knew about this," Harry scoffed as he grabbed the pamphlet back.

"The incantation, yes, as for the rest I usually let Poppy explain. It's not in my taste to send girls running all bloody to the mediwitch, but for me to delve into deeper knowledge would be uncomfortable no doubt." 

"Aww, and I'll be no one appreciated your kindness on that account." 

"Quite the contrary. On the rare occasion that my assistance was needed, I found that my students' perspectives changed about me. Rather than being the bat of the dungeon, students in awkward and sticky situations saw me as nothing but a professor and continued to see me as such through the remaining days at school. I also happened to go easy on them as well," he said with a glitter in his eye.

"You softy," Harry laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention:  
> Severus is a beast-ass, kinky fucker.  
> Harry doesn't know his own ass from his cock during sex anymore.
> 
> #harryisasquirter #imnotsorry
> 
> Also, thank you for your comments. They make me smile. I love you all. Have this hot mess as a gift from me to you.

Severus had a deep, passionate look in his eye when Harry found himself walking into their bedroom with his lesson plans in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. The older man was observing Harry as one might observe a delightfully savory piece of dessert. Harry awkwardly look from one side of himself to the other before he settled on his gaze back onto the other man in the room. 

“Er?” Gently, Harry set his cup and papers down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Severus. “Something on your mind?” he asked as he reached for Severus’s thigh.

The older shook his head before offering a smile of reassurance to Harry who in reply hummed thoughtfully. “I simply like to enjoy the sight of you on the rare occasion where I’m feeling sentimental.” 

“Oh.” Harry exhaled a contended laugh. “See anything you like?”

“Your hips are becoming quite round as well as your rear. I’m thinking that your trousers are starting to get a little tight. I’m not complaining, but I’d prefer the details of your body to be my pleasure alone.” 

Harry puffed out his cheeks. “Yeah, I need to get some new clothes. I expect I might have to see a tailor.” 

“Diagon Alley, then. We’ll go this weekend. I have supplies that I need to get.” 

When Severus did not take his eyes from Harry, the younger sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. “Something else on your mind?” he chuckled, at that point figuring he had a pretty good idea what it was that his lover wanted. “Let me guess,” he began, “you had a stressful day with the children today?” 

Severus smirked with a flare of his nose. “You’re done menstruating by now surely?” Harry blushed but nodded all the same. “I’ve been daydreaming about making you scream,” he went on smoothly, ushering a grin from Harry.

“You? Daydreaming?”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Severus stifled a laugh. “I’ve been known to get bored when the students are busy failing my class,” he mused lightly. “Thinking about how I want to ravage you helps ease the pain of teaching inept children.” 

“Any good dreams that you want to share?” Harry chuckled as he relaxed into a seat and brushed the palms of his hands on the front of his trousers. He loved the way Severus was staring at him with eyes heavy with lust. He bit his lip before he smiled again. 

“Do you know you have the most delicious habit of cumming like a whore when you’re fucked like a woman?”

Harry gasped with pleasant surprised. He was unused to hearing Severus ever want to partake in dirty talk. He found that his new body teased a great many new things from the other. He smiled and sank a little further in his seat, spreading his legs apart. “Hmm, do I? And that makes you happy, does it? To see me act like a whore?  _ Your  _ little whore, perhaps?”

Severus sneered and crawled closer to Harry from his side on the couch. “I love the trust in your eyes when you look at me. To see those glittering green jewels shimmer with utter love and affection. It’s empowering. Sometimes you can undo me with just a glance.” 

To that, Harry nodded as he bit into his lip.

“Tonight, I would see you cumming over and over by my hand.”

Harry stiffened but did nothing else as Severus loomed closer, licking his lips and seeking the warmth of Harry’s touch. “Well that’s not the deal now, is it? I thought we are supposed to be making a baby.”

“Oh, I’ll fill you. Rest assured on that, Harry, but I insist that you let me indulge in seeing how far I can take your body first. I want to hear you screaming as I make an utter mess of you.”

Harry didn’t have a reply to that, he merely nodded his head like a doe-eyed school girl about to be whisked away into one of her fevered fantasies. He felt his throat running dry as his clothes melted from his body, leaving him naked on the couch while the older man fed on the look of him sitting there just waiting.

The heat of Severus’s mouth descended on Harry’s, drowning him in the suffocating sensation of passion and dominance. While Severus lay claim to his mouth, his fingers followed the lines of his abdomen to his pelves, to the length of his cock, then to the irresistible flesh of his womanhood. 

Harry adjusted himself, so he was leaned comfortably against the backrest of the couch with his legs held up and open while his lover played with him. Fingers smoothed against his wet flesh before there came a harsh smack against his cunt, causing Harry to jolt and grip into Severus’s shirt with a moan of surprise.

Harry stared as the other sneered and pushed his finger inside, in and up until Harry could feel pressure against his pelvic bone. That was the spot. Oh  _ God _ , that was the spot. He jerked with a gasp and looked down at Severus’s hand, moaning while he began to breathe rapidly. 

“Harry, look at me, pet,” Severus demanded with a voice that had Harry feeling like a schoolboy about to be scolded by his potions master. Instantly, Harry tore his gaze from between his legs and stared at his lover obediently, gracing him with a look of pure lust. Harry was delighted to feel the older man firmly rooted inside of him. Rather than push and pull his fingers from Harry’s body, he rubbed them against that same spot over and over until Harry desperately grasped onto Severus’s wrist and tried to push him out. 

He hadn’t realized there could be such a thing as feeling  _ too  _ good, but then again, what did he know? He didn’t break eye contact with the other as he moaned and cried every vulgarity he could think of. “Mmm, fuck. I can’t!” he whined with a pout while Severus loomed closer and stared at him with lust-driven intent, whispering to him lewd commands that he remain still like a good little pet.

Harry’s muscles tightened, his body went rigid. The harder Severus moved, the more he seized up until he felt that sensation again, that feeling of wanting to let go and open up, but he couldn’t. Not with Severus’s hand! It felt weird; oh, but it felt so good too! 

“Stop! Stop!” Harry began to beg. He felt as though he were melting. No, weeping? Coming undone. He didn’t know. 

“Fuck! I’ve gotta-” Harry had no time to finish his sentence. When Severus extracted his hand, Harry felt his muscle tighten against his orgasm as he came, his hips jutting upward, his body going stiff as his prick twitched and poured out ropes of liquidy ejaculate.

He couldn’t stop himself from twitching and writhing with pleasure. Severus only demanded that he continue looking at him while he be dominated and used, something Harry was all too glad to indulge. He nodded his head, and when he felt the fingers push inside again, he began to beg for more.

Each time Severus would push hard into him, Harry would feel himself inch closer to that same release. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if it kept going on. “Severus,  _ please _ ,” he cried. “Oh my god!” He wasn’t even sure what he was going on about. “Nnn, fuck right there,” he mewled as he gripped tight onto the man’s forearm. 

Severus was able to tease more orgasms from him just from his fingers alone, each time pulling them from Harry faster and stronger until the other was sure he would collapse. His vision went blurry while he gnashed his teeth and came when Severus demanded it.

He was barely able to hold himself up by the time his lover had disrobed and ordered that he roll over and present himself. Harry tried, holding onto the back of the couch for dear life as Severus slid inside of his abused cunt. Harry moaned, almost losing all control in his legs only to be held in firm place by the man above him.

By that time, his prick had gone completely flaccid, yet the ripples of pleasure ceased to torment him as he relished the sensation of having a thick cock rutting against his womb. Why were there so many different spots that gave him so many unique sensations of pleasure!? He pressed his hand to his abdomen, hoping and praying to whoever was listening that this time it would work. 

Please let it work.

The heat of Severus’s body pressed his back, his voice hissed low in his ear as he reached for Harry’s throat and firmly pressed his fingers against his trachea, choking him light enough to give Harry and edge of delight along with the sensation of being fucked and filled. Harry covered Severus’s hand with his own, holding him lovingly and reaching back to kiss the man he loved, rocking against him as he felt him come to a slow post his orgasm.

“Mmmm, just like that, darling. I want your baby so badly. Please, Severus,” he said with a weak smile.

“Merlin, Harry!” Severus moaned as he tore his fingers in his hair and forced his head to the side so he could bite into his shoulder.

“Ouch!” Harry gasped as he smacked at his hand.

Severus laughed and sealed his bite mark with a kiss before he moved to kiss against Harry’s nape and down the length of his spine, helping the younger to ease into the chair while he showered him with affection, calling him a good boy and explain how proud he was of him.

It made Harry go hot with delight. Having not been told that enough as a kid, he figured he had a bit of a fetish for it as an adult from his older lover. He smirked and at last settled into a comfortable spot, noticing for the first time that there were dapples of blood spotted across his body.

He stared stupidly while Severus too noticed the dribbles of red left on his fingers. He smirked and sucked them into his mouth, giving Harry a look of smug satisfaction as he did so much to Harry’s mortification.

“Oh my God, Severus! D-don’t, that’s so gross!” he squealed, his voice cracking for the first time since he had been 13.

“Harry, I’ve eaten your arse out more times than I can count, and you’re going to tell me this is gross?”

“Blargh! I’m still not used to it. I don’t want to see  _ that  _ and certainly not after or during sex! I thought I was done being on my cycle. Ew. I need to shower. Everything’s a mess. You’re a mess!” he cracked again as he tried to jump up. He only managed to roll a bit before he realized that he could not use his legs very well.

“Severus,” he moaned.

“Yes?” 

“I can’t walk.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, when spring comes a-knocking, I get a-writing. I really should have informed everyone that I would most likely be inactive during the fall and winter months. My apologies. I can never get myself to do anything during depresso season. I know myself better than to assume I can keep updating. Happens every year, lol.
> 
> As it stands presently, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this as I start to get going, so don't expect any sort of consistency. Did I say that I appreciate you all? Thanks for reading (and for waiting)!

It was towards the beginning of October when Hermione had the two men pinned down for wedding planning. She insisted as matron of honor that she also take the position of the wedding planner, usurping Molly Wesealy much to the older woman’s disappointment. Hermione had enjoyed planning her own that she often joked she should make wedding planner her side hustle while the children were small and she was stuck at home. She sat in Harry and Severus’s sitting room with a notepad and quill resting delicately in her lap as she waited patiently for the two men to answer her neverending questions.

Harry scratched his nose absentmindedly.

“You know,” Hermione continued with her statement when the two men looked at her blankly after questioning them. “The dance the grooms will share after the ceremony: a song, you two. Weren’t you paying attention to the last wedding you were at?”

Harry shrugged on behalf of them both. “I don’t really know about all of the this, and that’s involved in weddings, ‘Mione. It’s a bit much, to be honest. Can’t it just be something simple?” he asked as he peeked at Severus to see the man nod in agreement.

“Absolutely not! These are traditions. I would think you would know about these sorts of-” she furrowed her brow while both men gave her a curious look.

“Hermione, were you just trying to stereotype us!?” Harry laughed as his friend went from creamy pale to an unnatural shade of red in a manner of seconds.

“Oh, are we meant to act queerer now that we are betrothed and out in the open as it were?” Severus snapped out quickly with a glimmer of humor in his eyes. He sat forward from his relaxed position and straightened his shoulders while he crossed his legs. “As a winter wedding, I think emerald, cream, and gold would be the smartest colors to choose. I think that’s befitting to both of our houses, pasts, and even has a holiday flair to it. Don’t you think, darling?” he said with a higher tone in his voice, one that Harry had never heard from him before. He fluttered his eyes at Harry.

At the sight of him, Harry pushed his lips together and tried hard not to sputter out his laughter. His eyes were watering while his shoulders shook as Severus’s pushed on him fondly. “My husband to be is so charming, is he not, Hermione?” Severus continued in the same voice.

Harry doubled over, laughing so hard that it almost had his stomach in immediate stitches. Hermione flushed a deeper shade as she crumpled up a piece of parchment and threw it at the two of them. “You’re not funny!”

At that point, Severus had also lost himself in his own laughter.

Hermione only sat patiently at that point with a scowl on her face, and her arms wrapped very tightly around herself. She tapped her foot against the air until the two men settled down. “Oh, but Severus, I do think those are brilliant colors. I’d like that very much. As for music. I’d prefer something quiet and traditional, just enough to provide background noise.” 

“But what about dancing?” Hermione interjected.

“You know I’m pants at dancing ‘Mione. I prefer not.” 

“I prefer we do,” Severus added much to the other’s surprise. When two pairs of eyes locked on him with gazes of disbelief, he only crossed his arms and stiffened, unmoved by their rude stares. “Oh, come off it, you two. I do, on a rare occasion, like to do fun things. Sharing a few dances with my newly wedded husband would make fond memories for me. Also, please allow a wizard to gloat that he has the most sought after wizard of our age.” 

“You want to show me off?” Harry chortled. 

“Oh, indeed,” came Severus’s reply with a look on his face that made Harry’s lips curl upwards into a small sinister. 

“Okay, gladly. I’ll be yours to gloat about for a whole evening, dancing and all, I suppose,” Harry affirmed with a shrug of his slim shoulders. He couldn’t say no if it was what Severus wanted.

“Well, a band can easily be arranged, and I’ll also ensure there’s a space for dancing. So we have colors, music, a guest list should be in order for our next task,” Hermione mused while she tickled her lips with the feathers of her quill. “That’s for you two to organize on your own time. You should have a list for me by the end of the week. I can see to it that the invitations be sent out.” 

“Something minimal for invitations. I know this is more fun for you than it is for us, ‘Mione. Remember, we are two blokes, and frilly has certainly never been our style.” 

“Naturally. No, I won’t send out lace doilies as invitations like a certain Delacour-Weasley,” she said as her lips twitched ever so slightly. “And what about refreshments?” 

“I think the house-elves have requested to be in charge of those as they wish to dote upon the savior and his husband-to-be,” Severus commented slowly. At the same time, he reached forward to take his teacup in hand. 

“About that,” Hermione began, and Harry instantly feared the worst. “Are you sure you want the wedding to be held at Hogwarts? It’s a nice venue, but surely there are other places that would be... less academic, I suppose? Getting married where you two work and all. It seems a bit off.”

“Hogwarts has always been my home,” Harry said with a small smile. “I want to get married in my home, surrounded by my loved ones.” 

“Indeed, and the wards around the school should prove to be most useful when the media will undoubtedly try and butt their noses where they don’t belong.” 

“The Burrow has-”

“The Burrow is brilliant, but isn’t really home to Severus and myself.”

“Fair enough. I see your point,” Hermione smiled and jotted down more notes though Harry wasn’t sure what she needed to jot down precisely.


	10. Chapter 10

On the following school week, Harry found himself feeling off without understanding why. He was irritable, tired, and for some reason, his chest had begun to inexplicably hurt. Whenever he was feeling out of sorts, he usually took to assuming it was because of “the change” was what he had come to call it. He had long since stopped pestering Severus about every strange feeling, choosing to let nature take its course as it were, and instead, let things happen without giving too much worry.

As such, Harry was often clueless and at the total whim of his condition with general male ignorance. He hadn’t realized how much that could get him in trouble until one late afternoon after his last class had been dismissed. He was pouring over his notes in the Defence classroom where it was hot as usual for that time of day. He had long ago discarded his robe and finished the rest of the day in his button-up with the topmost buttons unfastened.

He was leaning over his desk while a young Gryffindor showed him her homework and gently asked guidance through the latest chapter on the uses of  _ Rictusempra  _ in dueling. He hadn’t realized that she had glanced at him and started blushing wildly. It was only after the first use of the spell that he came to the slow realization that she was not paying attention. 

Harry assumed he knew the cause for her blush and distraction--foolish wizard. It wouldn’t be the first time he caught a student ogling him. After carding his fingers through his hair, he sighed. “Gracia, are you listening?” 

Gracia, who very much had not been listening, jerked her head up to look at Harry. “I’m sorry, Professor! I wasn’t meaning to stare, but your, um, that is to say, you should-” 

As she stammered while gesturing wildly with her hands towards her shirt collar and buttons, Harry looked down at his shirt as if there might have been a stain on it, though that wouldn’t explain her blush. “What’s wrong?” 

Gracia puffed out her cheeks. “Oooooh, Merlin. With your shirt unbuttoned like that. I can see your bosom,” she whispered to him which Harry, on his first reaction, thought was the most absurd thing he had heard. He hadn’t noticed any significant change. What was Gracia talking about? 

Quickly, Harry glanced down his shirt then flushed a deep shade of red as he hurried to button up while he tried to compose himself. He cleared his throat, “I apologize for that. I hadn’t realized. Thank you very much for telling me, Gracia, but listen, do you suppose you could not speak about this to anyone else?”

His student smiled brightly at him and nodded before she was dismissed, and Harry found himself once again rushing to his chambers with a new “woman’s emergency”, this time with his robe held tightly around his neck. His button-up shirt wasn’t exactly made of the thickest of cotton. He had his mind run ragged with scenarios where students had been able to see the shape of his new chest and had been ogling at him all day.

He was trying not to panic and assume. How could he miss these developments? Well, he supposed that he didn’t spend a large amount of time observing himself in the mirror. He had noticed that he had gotten, what he assumed, chubbier in the chest, but he didn’t think  _ bosom _ for Merlin’s sake! But if Gracia was able to tell just from him leaning down like that, then it had to be obvious to others.

Harry slipped into his bedroom, fingers already in a hurry to unbutton his shirt so he could have a proper look at himself in the mirror. From the front, as he had thought, he only looked like he had gained a small bit of weight. He bent forward, wondering what it was that Gracia had seen and audibly groaned to himself when he noticed that his chub had very clear shape and definition. He straightened and turned to the side, staring at himself as realized he had the sculpt of actual  _ breasts _ . Him! Harry, new and improved now with tits! He  _ knew  _ there would be changed, yet he still had been grossly unprepared to physically see them take form. 

His new bosom was small, but it was obvious what it was now that he had examined himself fully in the mirror. He faced forward again and pouted at the look of his softened belly and wider hips. While, yes, he had gotten some new trousers fitted, he wondered if finding other clothes would be more beneficial.

Should he start dressing more womanly so he wouldn’t just end up looking like a chubby bloke?

That thought was a bit unexpected even to himself. He frowned deeper, watching his reflection crease its brow in consideration. In any regard, he would at least need to consult with Hermione. He had no idea how to go about shopping for himself, knowing full well that something like bras would most likely be uncomfortable and complex. 

***

“So how are things?” Hermione probed gently. Before they got into the thick and thin of shopping for lingerie. Both friends had decided to break the ice, so to speak, first over sweets in Diagon Alley, ease Harry into being more comfortable and open with his best friend. Hermione was not awkward in the slightest by Harry’s predicament or request, something that he was utterly thankful for. Well, why would she be, anyway? They had grown up together after all. He was thankful that she didn’t treat it weird, he supposed.

Harry mulled over her question for a moment while he rolled his tongue against his spoonful of ice cream. “Just in general?” he clarified.

“Sure, but I know the answer to that already,” she said with a cute wrinkle of her nose. “I mean in trying to conceive. Any news?” She raised her brow upon her question and gave Harry a sly look while Harry only sunk low in his chair. It had only been since August since they started trying. Did conception happen quickly for normal witches? At that thought, Harry screwed up his expression and stuck his spoon far into his mouth. He almost gagged himself then slowly pulled the spoon out, speaking only when he was ready while Hermione waited patiently. “Not yet. My, er, cycles are in the middle of the month so I’ll find out come November. You’ll be the first to know. Promise,” he said with a reluctant grin.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look as she licked her own sweet. “Don’t lose hope. It’ll happen when it happens so long as you keep trying. Are you trying when you’re ovulating? Do you know when you’re ovulating?” 

“Well, now I do,” Harry muttered. He knew this day was going to be painful, but tried to keep good humor about it.

“Don’t be ashamed,” Hermione dismissed with a small smile. “How have you been during all of this?” 

“Mostly fine. It’s weird, especially after having one of my students tell me that she can see my tits,” Harry droned regretfully as his ears turned pink. 

Hermione made a sucking sound between her teeth and winced on behalf of Harry’s dwindling dignity as a man. “About that. I had some questions for you, and I’ve brought you a few things that you might like,” she hummed while Harry perked and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to keep your physical changes hidden as much as possible? Because there are a few options for you depending on your answer.”

Harry rolled his head on his shoulders. “I think it won’t matter once I’m big and round, but for now I guess I’d like to keep everyone off of my back until it’s too obvious to hide anymore, but I want to have clothes that fit me a little better. I’ve seen loads of women wear gender-neutral things and they end up looking brilliant. I’m kind of hoping for something like that?” 

“We can easily get you some women’s jeans and trousers in that case. I think shopping at one of the muggle malls will be just right.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Harry agreed with a nod. “Will jeans for girls feel more comfortable?” 

“On your thighs and hips, I should think so. Men are all straight up and down in the legs and rear. You’re starting to get a woman’s curve about you.” 

Again, Harry nodded as he licked more cream off his spoon. When Hermione fell into a peaceful silence, Harry spoke softly. “Say, when you and Ron tried for Rose. How long did it take exactly?” 

“Well, everyone is different, Harry. Some women get pregnant right at the drop of a hat almost on command and others take a while. It did take some time for us, about 6 months. We were worried, you see, so we consulted with a professional at St. Mungo’s.” 

“And what did you find out?” 

Harry allowed Hermione some time to blush before she bucked up and answered. “Ron wasn’t putting out enough, so we were instructed to try multiple orgasms a night when we could.”

“That obviously worked,” Harry mused thoughtfully.

She nodded. “It didn’t take long when we found that out!”

“Hmmm.” Harry shoved another spoon full of cream into his mouth, sucking the sweet slowly as he mulled that thought over. Multiple orgasms. As far as he could tell, Severus was very good at making Harry cum more than once during a session, but not the other way around. “How did you manage that? I’m sure you’re aware that men kind of go once then are done for at least a while.” 

Hermione let out a low hum as she mused on it. “I played into some of the things that really gets his wand in a twist. I wouldn’t let up on him until we’d done it at least three times.” 

Harry nodded. He was starting to feel increasingly stupid for not having thought of that himself. He had been so distracted by his change in addition to school that he must have somehow lost his mind along the way.

“Not that I’m doubting your sexual prowess. I’m sure you can get a good plan for Severus,” Hermione said with a smile.

“I’m starting to get a better sense of some fetishes he has that he hasn’t been so forthcoming about in the past. I think I'll use those against him, now that I know and all.” 

“Oh? I’m curious, but at the same time, I’m not sure if I want to pry,” Hermione chuckled into her cup of ice cream. 

“Is this really the sort of thing girls talk about?” Harry asked with a crooked smile.

“Oh, come off it. It’s just sex. And I wouldn’t know what girls talk about excessively as my two best friends growing up were both boys. I do suppose there’s a sense of companionship that comes along with it, being friends with other women I mean. There are things that women get that men just don’t understand.” 

“Okay, I suppose that makes sense. I’m not sure if I want to know about what Ron gets off on, but what about you?” 

For a split second, Hermione looked startled that Harry had actually asked her that. Her cheeks flushed with a rose tint for only a moment before she cleared her throat. “I like rough playing, hair bulling, um choking, smacking. Nothing overly violent! But, yeah, just being manhandled a bit.” 

Harry couldn’t help but grin at her for that. He hadn’t been expecting that answer, but somehow it seemed to fit her. He could see that she would be into something like that, a head-strong witch wanting to the control taken from her in the bedroom where she could be safe and protected by Ron. “Aw, that’s kind of cute.” 

Hermione blushed again and kicked at Harry under the table lightly. “You go on, then.” 

“Well, I think that I want to get some sexy lingerie for Severus. It’s become obvious to me that he  _ very  _ much likes this change about me. I knew he was bi, but it never dawned on me that he would be over the moon to have me be more like a woman. He certainly knows what he’s doing too.” 

“Really? Lucky swine,” Hermione tisked as Harry cocked his head to the side. “A lot of men haven’t a clue what they’re doing. They must be taught, but I do suppose that Severus is older.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess I wouldn’t know. Girls never turned me on outside of the dumb crushes I had when I was a teen. Glad I don’t have to worry about being confused. It’s different when it’s myself, you know? You just do what feels good.” 

“Well, I’m happy that you’re comfortable with yourself and with Severus. That sort of thing only makes a couple stronger together in the end.” 

“Yeah, you’re right on that. I love him so much that it hurts sometimes.” 

“I understand,” she said with a smile. “Anyway! For lingerie, I think black would be best for you. Come on. I know just the spot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you've read? See how you can support me by visiting my social media accounts  
> Twitter: @LGAfrost  
> Instagram: @lga_frost  
> Tumblr lgafrost.tumblr.com  
> Or visit my website at allhandsondeck.home.blog where you can check out my podcast for fangirls by fangirls.


End file.
